


Not a monster

by Ironicprincessemo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicprincessemo/pseuds/Ironicprincessemo
Summary: Janus is invited to the light side Halloween party it doesn't go well
Relationships: demus - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Not a monster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple hours today

Janus adjusted his vampire fangs in the mirror, making sure they were perfect. He buzzed with a nervous, excited energy he couldn’t dispel.

It was Halloween and all the dark sides particularly enjoyed Halloween. back when they were a little family it was the one thing that could always unite them. Virgil mellowed out just a little on the night, finding things he usually found scary fun. Remus found many inspirations it being the one night of the year Thomas actually took some of his suggestions on board and Janus liked the mystery of Halloween.

While they weren’t the way they used to be Janus had been invited to the light side Halloween party

Maybe it was the start of something new.

“Be careful, Double Dee. alright?” Remus said finishing the last of Janus’s make up he made sure it was impressively scary, but not to scary enough to set off a panic attack in Virgil.

“I will Remus” Janus smiled fondly at him

“You look Great!” Remus gushed flapping his hands in excitement

“I need to go I’ll be late you could crash the party if you want you know”

“Nah, not my thing, don’t worry, I’ll be fine go enjoy yourself”

Janus sunk out

‘wow roman your costume is really scary’ Patton beamed

‘yeah, the definition of a monster’ Virgil agreed

“It accurately depicts what one would agree is an ‘evil monster’ “logan said 

Janus couldn’t see what roman was dressed as, but it must be scary if logan agreed 

“Yes, it is a Halloween masterpiece or to truly get into character I should say “no, I’m not scary at all’ “ 

Wait that sounded like ...

Janus could now see what roman was dressed as, or he should say who. He was dressed up as... Him.

They hadn’t even noticed him. Maybe it was just a joke? Attempting to clear the sick feeling in his throat and stilling the shaking in his hands he spoke 

“Roman, I’m honoured mimickery is the biggest form of flattery, ” 

“That was certainly my intention snake roman said imitating his honey sweet voice of lies

“ Stop lying roman it’s wrong. Oh, no offence to you deceit it’s just who you are” Patton said with none of the usual cheer.

“Thank you” Janus said sarcastically

“You really are a silly snake” Patton giggled his voice cold 

And why is that pattom Janus said voice shaking he didn’t like this not one bit he felt trapped he wanted to leave but his feet were stuck to the floor

“You didn’t need a costume you’re quite the monster without one, in fact let me help you” he said yanking Janus’s cape off him sending him tumbling to the floor as Patton tore the seams of the hand stitched cape (that Janus had worked hours on) apart until nothing remained apart from a few shreds of fabric

Tears blurred janus's vision as he forced himself to sink out he couldn't breathe his chest too tight, mind racing

'monster'  
'Monster'  
'monster  
' Evil'  
'monster  
' Evil'  
' Monster'

Remus was watching some horror movie that was on tv passing the time until janus was supposed to come back when janus appeared on his hands and knees gasping trying desperately to get air in to his lungs and crying clearly panicking

"hey, hey, hey you need to try to breathe" remus said voice gentle

Janus let out a shaky breath before frantically shaking his head

"Yes you can in for 4 hold for seven out for 8"remus demonstrated

After a little while janus's breathing evened out sans for a few sniffles

" Do you want to talk about it? "remus asked helping janus into a more comfortable position on the couch becide him 

So janus explained the situation about roman dressing up as him and them calling him a monster and Patton ripping his cape

" You're the furthest thing from a monster janus they're the fucking monsters" remus growled angrily  
I'm gonna go and show them how monsterous i can be

"Dont leave, please". janus said voice small and so unlike himself clinging to remus

"I guess i can leave making them pray for mercy until tomorrow" (all saints day)  
Remus cuddled next to janus and less than ten minutes later they were both asleep in eachothers arm's

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated 😊


End file.
